monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Insignia Activity Potion
Insignia Activity Potion is one of the magical potions described in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide III: Sabbath Grimoire. Guide Book Entry A magic potion with the power to activate "Dark Insignia", whose liquid continues to emit a faint pink light. It forcibly activates all of the "Dark Insignia" engraved on the drinker's body, and raises the power those insignia bring to their body and mind to the maximum. On the other hand, it does not have any effect on those who are not engraved with "Dark Insignia". While activated by this magic potion, the insignia continuously holds a bewitching light. The flesh becomes ruled by the insignia, and will continue to throb in search of pleasure and gratification corresponding to each insignia. If the person engraved with insignia does not take action to satisfy it, the insignia emits an even stronger light as if it has its own will, urging an endless increase in the power of the insignia. For example, a "Pleasure Insignia" that has been activated to the maximum, even without something to produce pleasure, will feel a tingly weak pleasure as if something is touching the skin when there isn't. As a man gets closer, that sensation intensifies, and if there is one in the immediate vicinity, just from the mana released by the man brushing by their body, they are visited by a pleasure as if the entire body is being lewdly caressed, and will come to only seek pleasure as if clinging to the man. In this way, although the power of the insignia activated to its maximum is strong, it may be possible to enjoy it to some extent if one has the mind of a monster, but the human mind will be at its wits end, and become swayed by the desire and impulses that the insignia brings. On the other hand, by accepting the insignia that has been activated to the maximum from the bottom of the heart, the insignia familiarizes to the body and mind, becoming fixed. The power of a completely familiarized insignia can be treated as if it has become one's own, and instead of being swayed by it, a figure that enjoys the surplus of impulse and pleasure brought by the insignia is shown. However, their thoughts and actions will come to flatter and obey the insignia, becoming an existence like a monster that possesses instinct and a way of life brought by the insignia. Those who have become completely familiar with the insignia will seem to feel as if they have awoken to an entirely new self, and those that are engraved with "Vixen's Insignia", "Rabbit's Insignia" etc. also show a change as if they have become an entirely different person. This activation will subside if the effect of the potion wears off, or by fulfilling the desire of the insignia by joining with a man. It is different if you are imprisoned or tied up, but basically you cannot bear the impulse, and it seems you can satisfy the insignia by joining with a man. However, sexual intercourse with a man while the insignia is in a state of maximum activation is an act that familiarizes the insignia to the body, and gives it great strength. Therefore, from the moment you taste this magical potion, it is inevitable that flesh engraved with an insignia will become more indecent than before drinking the potion, and lewd desires will inhabit the mind. Category:Items Category:Sabbath Grimoire